


【DMC/VD】Anor abelenath dant

by Yomiria



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), F/M, M/M, Middle Earth AU, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24297484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yomiria/pseuds/Yomiria
Summary: 毗邻阿蒙蓝克山的斯宾塞王城，人类的王储斯巴达爱上精灵的女儿伊娃。他们在银月升起的初夏诞下一对双生子。而大敌的黑暗从未远离——
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Eva/Sparda (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. 第一章 Ir covaith

**Author's Note:**

> 中洲AU，不知道为什么写得有股子精灵宝钻低配的味道，窝实在是蔡
> 
> 标题是辛达林，窝辛达林并不算太好，大概意思是《众星陨落前日》，精灵语十级的朋友请勿考据，谢谢。

越过幅员广大的伊利雅德，横贯整个中洲大陆的是绵长的迷雾山脉。矮人所铸造过的最伟大的都城，日落后的莫瑞亚——精灵语称之为哈松隆德——将其贯穿。在那前方一座不大不小的王城，杜内丹人称其为斯宾塞，而精灵语则称之为瑞德格雷夫。斯宾塞往南，穿过洛汗，是杜内丹人的王国刚铎；往北的阿蒙蓝克山是大绿林其中一支辛达精灵的居所；再继续往北，能够到达袖珍而繁荣的河谷城，河谷城背靠着的，是当时最强大的矮人王国，位于孤山中的艾瑞博。

而我们的故事，就发生在这中央的斯宾塞。

彼时斯宾塞的王储才刚成年，列奥尼达斯之子，伯罗奔尼撒之孙，年轻而俊美的斯巴达。他冰蓝色的双眼如天空般澄澈，银灰的头发像冷冽的刀锋，虬结的肌肉能空手击退棕熊；他知文理，善骑射，剑术更是少年无双。

他在阳光明媚的午后追逐一只皮毛光滑的梅花鹿，他射出的箭穿过了鹿的后腿。负伤的鹿一直跑进阿蒙蓝克山下的森林，这森林茂密非常，根须盘结且遮天蔽日。斯巴达把他的马留在了森林的入口，他抚摸那匹马儿的鬃毛，这膘壮的骏马名唤“影骁”。

“我的朋友，你便在此等候。不必担心，那畜牲已被射断了腿骨，它跑不远。”

王储信心百倍钻进森林，密布的树藤经不住他那宝剑的锋芒。他循着鹿蹄的踪迹，在这密林当中听见了不应当降临于地面之上的天籁。

星光斑驳点点穿透树荫，那秀美的女仙，伊露维塔最明媚的女儿，金发的姑娘像是周身散发着微光，一如降落凡间的晨曦。她洁白裙裾的膝上卧着王储的猎物，她金色的秀发如星光的瀑布，她低声吟唱，于是那瘸腿的鹿站了起来，矫健地远离斯巴达的视野。然而年轻的王储此时早已不再追逐那只鹿——他根本无法从精灵少女身上移开视线，那是一种奇妙的感觉，当精灵少女抬头望向他，他们四目相对时，好似这世上旁的再不存在，只余下了彼此。斯宾塞的王储只一眼便爱上了她。

“美丽的女士，请原谅我的冒昧。我乃斯宾塞的王储斯巴达，列奥尼达斯之子，伯罗奔尼撒之孙。”

精灵少女不见一点惧怕，她半是好奇地靠近斯宾塞的年轻王储，嘴里发出吟唱一般美妙的乐音，那是斯巴达所不能理解的语言。

“伊露维塔在上，我忘记你们听不明白辛达林了！”见斯巴达露出满脸迷茫，精灵少女有些懊恼地跺了跺脚，“我听说过你，斯宾塞的王子殿下。我为伊娃，伊安卡诺之女，如果你听说过我的父亲。”

阿蒙蓝克山的‘古堡之守护’，这一支辛达精灵的领袖，他的妻子是诺多族精灵，美丽光辉的利熙尔夫人。利熙儿唤她的女儿为阿莫若，意为“清晨之辉光”，而通常语则叫做伊娃，意为“精灵的女儿”。

伊露维塔这一双儿女的相遇，那就好比是辛葛遇见了美丽安，贝伦遇见了露西安。他们的爱情是那样的热烈，思念驱使他们频繁地相会，以至于过早地被伊安卡诺发现了端倪。

阿蒙蓝克一支的精灵与斯宾塞人相处尚算融洽，伊安卡诺并未发怒，他只絮絮叨叨规劝他的女儿。

“阿莫若，我的晨曦。你万不可选择那短命的人类，你们如今相爱得热烈，但他的寿命于你而言不过只是眨眼。他转眼就会衰老，像尘埃一般逝去，而你将在与一如等长的悲痛中度过余生。我的女儿啊，我万不可见你踏入那火堆，离开他吧，离开那人类的王嗣，待到西渡的船只扬帆之日，我将与你一同前往那众神庇佑的疆土。”

“Ada，古堡的守卫者。你是否想起那隐藏的王，当他在罗瑞安花园遇见那位美丽的迈雅之时，他可曾预想过，他的女儿也会走上与他相似的道路？父亲，你难道要学那灰斗篷的君王，将你的女儿也囚禁在高耸的树屋之上吗？”

伊安卡诺见无法动摇女儿的决心，于是他说：“罢了，我的晨曦。我不阻你与那个人类见面，但我不会容许他总有一日向我讨要你。”

“他不需要你的容许，Ada。我是自愿与他同去。”

利熙尔安抚了她的丈夫，她看向她的女儿，倔犟而美丽的阿莫若。

“我们要见他，还要见他的父亲，他的臣民。但你的路终须你自己来走。”

于是伊安卡诺与列奥达尼斯面见了三次，第三次，他们谈论完了此事。

当斯巴达继位为斯宾塞王之日，他被允许在阿蒙蓝克山迎娶伊娃。但精灵的女儿不会成为他的王后，她也不会前往斯宾塞。他们可以降下子嗣，但是除了被选做王储的那一位以外，其余的子女都必须与母亲，与精灵的亲族一同生活。

两年后，列奥达尼斯与斯巴达率军援助遭受奥克们袭击的阿蒙蓝克山。列奥达尼斯不幸战死，斯巴达继位为斯宾塞之王，同年秋季，于阿蒙蓝克山迎娶伊娃。

在银月升起的初夏，他们诞下了一对双生子。这对半精灵兄弟甫一降生，便显现出他们母亲的美丽：白皙的皮肤，明亮的蓝色眼珠；而与之相对的，他们继承了斯巴达的银灰发色，伊娃认为他们将来一定也会继承父亲的勇猛无双。

伊娃为她年长些的儿子取名伊熙吉尔，意为“照耀星辰之皎月”，通用语读作维吉尔，意为“力量星辰”；为她年幼些的儿子取名阿格拉汀，意为“荣光之烈阳”，通用语读作但丁，意为“黑暗中的光芒”。

因由着伊安卡诺与斯巴达的约定，这对双生子不得不面临分隔两地的命运。维吉尔同他的父亲回到斯宾塞，作为斯宾塞新的王储；但丁与伊娃一道留在阿蒙蓝克山，与其余的精灵亲族共同生活。

日子一天天过去，这对半精灵兄弟双双成长为俊美的少年。沉稳的长兄满腹经纶，刀法精湛；活泼的幼弟擅长音律，箭无虚发。尽管他们自小分离，然而斯巴达时常带着维吉尔前往阿蒙蓝克山探望妻儿，但丁也总是偷溜到斯宾塞王城骚扰他的兄长。

“但丁！”维吉尔迅速撤掉书案上的卷宗，免遭露水的侵害，他的弟弟不知何时翻进窗户，将一筐子树莓撒在他的桌上。“你就不能走一次大门吗，我看你是想摔断腿，或者胳膊。”

嘴上虽这么说，维吉尔还是小心在下方护着他的弟弟，但丁跳下时轻盈得没发出半点声响，精灵们都是如此。

“你知道这么点高度摔不着我。别老埋在那些纸堆里，你得出来晒晒太阳。”

你就是太阳了，还需要再费旁的心思吗。不过维吉尔总是十分愿意暂时地扔掉那堆卷宗，与他的孪生弟弟手拉手在斯宾塞城里“探险”。他们偷溜进斯巴达的宝物库，就着呛人的尘土与穿过小窗板的微弱光线寻宝。

他们发现两支样式繁复的燧火枪，不知它们是出自人类还是矮人的工匠，能制作这种火器的人可是稀少得很。他们还找到两根镶嵌着红宝石的项链，这算不得什么名贵的宝石，与伊安卡诺收藏中的钻石与水晶相比可是差得远了。最后他们在宝物库的最深处发现两把悬挂在墙上的刀剑，一把是有些弯曲的窄身的长刀，深蓝色的刀鞘像是暮色刚刚降临的夜空；另一把是刃口稍微宽一些的大剑，剑柄上雕刻着一个野兽的头颅，它没有剑鞘，剑身的光泽像是冬日里的暖阳。这对半精灵兄弟不知为何忘记了移开目光，他们不知道打造这两把刀剑的是矮人、精灵，亦或者人类工匠，那像是某种呼唤，某种述说。他们坐在这两把刀剑前，依偎着靠在一起。

“我想，有一天我会恳求父亲让我摸一摸那把剑，她看上去真的很美，我敢打赌她摸起来是温暖的。”

“快别傻了，我的弟弟。打造它们的是秘银，一种坚不可摧的珍贵金属。秘银摸起来可不是暖的。”

“你摸过吗？”

“没有。”维吉尔抓过弟弟的小手，“你摸起来才是暖的。”

于是他们的宝物库里笑闹起来，动静大得连隔了些距离的王城里都听得一清二楚。斯巴达把两个小家伙从宝物库里拎了出来，但出乎这对孪生兄弟的意料，他们的母亲站在斯巴达身后掩嘴偷笑。

“啊！原来不只是我，连母亲也偷溜出来啦！”

早些年见，这一家四口的琐碎日常便由这些构成，但丁总是会在晚餐后赖在他兄长的房间里，当白昼的最后一抹光线即将消失之际，但丁总会眼泪汪汪地哀求他的母亲。

“就让我呆一晚上好吗，Nana，就一晚上。我从来没跟维吉尔一起睡觉。起他的精灵不都总是与兄弟姐妹一同睡觉的吗。”

伊娃亲吻了斯巴达，她也没有在斯宾塞陪伴她的丈夫过夜的权利。

“不行，阿格拉汀。”每当伊娃用辛达林称呼但丁的名字，她讲的话定然必须遵守。“这是外祖父的规定，还是说你希望再也不被允许踏足斯宾塞了吗。”

这时，只有让他的兄长亲吻了他的额头，并再三保证下次造访阿蒙蓝克山时陪他在日光下午睡，但丁才依依不舍地牵着母亲的手，骑上伊娃的爱马返回阿蒙蓝克山。

而这样的日子还会持续相当长的一段时间。

TBC


	2. 第二章 ónoni

“雅梵娜所造的万物，以双圣树最负盛名，远古的一切传说，皆是围绕着它们的命运织就。”—— 《精灵宝钻》

创世伊始，阿尔达的光源来自两盏名为伊露因的巨灯。米尔寇嫉妒同僚们的创造，于是他玩弄计谋推倒了这两盏巨灯，阿尔达的春天就此结束，世界陷入黑暗与灾难之中。众维拉聚集在一起，他们聆听雅梵娜的歌声，涅娜用眼泪浇灌脚下的土地，于是两株细长的芽苗破土而出。众维拉惊叹不已，世界间万籁俱寂，只余下雅梵娜继续高歌。于是那树苗迅速地成长，发出耀眼的光辉，并含苞待放。维林诺的双圣树就此诞生。

那银辉的泰尔佩瑞安开满数不尽的花朵，花朵之间的露珠投下点点银光；而金辉的罗瑞林结满饱满的果实，挂在枝桠上像是阵阵黄金雨。阿尔达重归光明的怀抱，这对双生树为维林诺带来了新的希望与福乐。

“那后来呢？”但丁趴在兄长的膝上打了个哈欠，“为什么我们现在的光明来自月亮与太阳？”

“因为双圣树也在米尔寇的野心与阴谋之下双双消陨。他似乎对所有的光明都嫉恨非常，充满渴求而又无法占有。”

“这个坏蛋米尔寇又是谁？”

“他就是那黑暗大敌魔苟斯。伊露维塔啊，但丁，你平常到底都在做些什么，为什么连这样的常识都不知道。”

维吉尔合上手里的书，用它敲了敲孪生弟弟的脑袋。

“我当然知道魔苟斯！他是邪恶的黑暗魔君，奥克们的创造者。”但丁不服气地推了推他的兄长，躺进草甸里。阿蒙蓝克的山风吹过绿草的头顶，于是他感到了昏沉的睡意。

“在阿尔达诞生前，米尔寇本是最强的埃努，甚至超过了他的兄弟曼威。然而他妒忌曼威才是与伊露维塔最亲近的埃努，黑暗占据了他的内心，于是与其他的埃努为敌，试图侵占阿尔达……”

“既然是兄弟，为什么不能……和平相处……呢……”

但丁的声音越来越小，维吉尔扭头发现他的兄弟已经进入了熟睡。他总是如此，没有哪一本书能让他静静坐下来看完，即便是念给他听，也很快会变成现在这样的结果。维吉尔扔掉那本书，他靠着他的弟弟躺了下来，半精灵少年的体温柔软而和煦。他抓住但丁的手，于是他的弟弟在浅眠中拱进了他的怀里，微风还继续在草叶上跳舞，这对孪生兄弟双双进入了梦乡。

伊安卡诺的女儿与她的幼子不被允许在那人类的王城过夜，斯宾塞的王与王储却不受此条限制——阿蒙蓝克山的大门永远可以为他们敞开，这从某种程度上也提现了精灵这一种族的某种自傲。

斯巴达对于自己与精灵女儿的联姻十分低调，与精灵一脉的往来总是保持着那份谦和，这为斯宾塞城与阿蒙蓝克精灵的友好情谊奠定了坚实的基础。等到这对双生子七岁生日之时，他们才第一次得以获得较长的团聚——他们在阿蒙蓝克山属于伊娃的府邸中共同度过了整整七日。

这对半精灵的双生物兄弟几乎每时每刻都黏在一起，但丁也终于得偿所愿与他的兄弟共享同一张睡榻。

对于维吉尔而言这又是另一种不那么顺利的体验。他在半夜被自己的孪生弟弟踹下来床，而始作俑者在床上睡得乱七八糟，将他兄长踹下床的小脚丫子还悬在半空。

于是他们在床上打了起来——从根本而言是维吉尔把他的弟弟揪起来揍了一顿，这动静自然引来了难得温存的斯巴达与伊娃。伊娃无奈地看着她的儿子们，她说：“我想，或许你们还是分开来睡。”

“不——！”

但丁毫不犹豫地大喊了起来，然后他听见他的兄长与他异口同声地表达了异议。他们互相看了一眼，又笑嘻嘻地靠在一起，立刻就和好了。

“好吧。但是如果你们再不乖乖睡觉，那么就都别睡了。”

“你最好保证不会再把我踹下去。”

维吉尔假装恶狠狠地对但丁说，但丁换到了靠外侧的那边，小心翼翼地说：“我保证，我会努力乖乖睡觉。”

“那你也别把自己摔下去。”

于是但丁钻进了他的兄长怀里，银月的光辉越过窗格子，众星的纽带在那苍穹之中看顾着伊露维塔的儿女们。

然而在那黑夜当中，维吉尔梦见斯宾塞城的武器库，那又厚又重的铠甲将他包裹了严实，它们坚不可摧，似乎能抵挡来自任何的恶意。但是很快这盔甲变成了软绵绵的一团，维吉尔感到了沉重与窒息，于是他从噩梦中醒来，发现这团让他窒息的软绵绵的东西正是他的兄弟。但丁像是八爪鱼一样黏在他身上，他的小脑袋枕着兄长的肩膀睡得安稳，拂过睫毛的呼吸像极了阿蒙蓝克的山风。维吉尔并没推开他的兄弟，他只挪了一下小小的身躯，为他和他的兄弟找到最舒适的姿势。他确实是太阳，温暖，光明。当这太阳照耀之时，那银月才能有着如此皎洁。

半精灵的孩子成长期与人类类似，而精灵的孩子则缓慢了许多——毕竟他们的寿算简直天差地别。通常情况下，精灵即便到了二十岁，看上去也依然只有人类孩童七岁左右的身量，因此，在阿蒙蓝克山，与伊娃的双生子看上去差不多大的精灵孩童，有很多都比他们度过了更长的年头。

但丁钻进阿蒙蓝克山后的林子里不见了踪影，这是他最近十分乐此不疲的游戏。他要求他的兄长在心里数满一百下之后才能起身找寻他，然而维吉尔对此根本无甚所谓——就是数五百下、一千下，他也能不经思考就明白但丁躲藏的方向，双生子之间的联系可比这要奇妙得多。于是他随意坐在一棵大树下，精灵的典籍比起斯宾塞王城内丰富了许多，譬如创世伊始那埃努的大乐章。

他刚翻到伊露维塔教导众埃努学会歌唱，一个与他身量相当满脸傲慢的精灵孩童带着另几个孩童挡住了他的光线。

“就是你吗，但丁的孪生兄长，那偷走我们阿莫若公主的弱小人类的子嗣。”他用鼻孔俯视着不想搭理他的维吉尔，继续傲慢地说：“你那胞弟根本就是个粗鲁又怪癖的家伙，不过你看起来或许还有些精灵的高贵与优雅，我乃高贵的瑟拉芬之子，我们可以考虑接纳你这低贱的半精灵——”

“你刚才说的再说一遍。”维吉尔丢开手里的书，他站起来甚至比那位瑟拉芬之子还要高上一点儿。

“我说我们高贵的精灵一族可以考虑接纳——”

“再前面那句。”

“你的弟弟但丁是个粗鲁又怪癖的家伙。”

“不错。”

他一拳砸在那精灵孩童的鼻子中央，那些精灵孩童骇然地蜂蛹过来，很快便丢掉了所谓的高贵与优雅作派，毫无教养地扭打做一团。一开始那些精灵孩童的数量占了上分，但是很快，一个敏捷的身影从树上飞身而下。

“拉埃尔！做什么围攻我的哥哥！”

藏在林子里等着他的兄长来寻的但丁听见争吵声，于是飞快地加入了战局。他踩着两个精灵孩童的头顶，手里随意抓到的石子与树枝投掷了出去。精灵都十分擅长射击与剑术，然而其他精灵孩童显然比不上每日在斯巴达的严厉教导下的维吉尔与每日在树林里野的但丁，这些自诩高贵的孩童落荒而逃，带着脑门的青紫与乱七八糟的衣服。

然而凯旋的双生子等来的却是满脸严肃的斯巴达与伊娃，他们理所当然地被告了状。

伊娃深知半精灵在精灵中受到过的排斥，因此她只是严厉地呵斥了他们几句；然而斯巴达却不打算就这么轻松地放过他们，毕竟人类对众维拉的敬畏较之精灵更甚，特别是那位无慈悲的灵魂主宰，掌管亡者殿堂的曼督斯。

“我儿，”他说：“你们应当知晓亲族相残乃是何等深重的罪孽。在那遥远的过去，曾经因由不义的方式使亲族流血，而被那位灵魂主宰定下审判：残害亲族者当活在死亡阴影当中，将日渐衰微，即使被残害之人为之求情也得不到怜悯。我儿啊，你当宝爱你的亲族如同宝爱你的兄弟，切勿让那黑暗驻留在你心中。去吧，将那些记录在典籍中的过往抄上几遍，由此你们便能记住今日之事。”

这些记录拢共有着三次，然而那些受到判决所苦的诺多精灵们却为数众多，那些在战争中死去的灵魂回到了曼督斯的殿堂也无法得到宽恕。垒起来的典籍足足比双生子的个头还要高。

“这群胆小鬼。他们为什么与你打架，你们说了什么？”

“是我在揍他们，但丁。你必须弄明白这点。”

于是维吉尔把他们的谈话告诉了他的弟弟，但丁听罢笑出了声，连抄写的字迹都变得歪歪扭扭。

“天啊，哥哥。你何必在乎他们说什么，我又不与他们玩耍，我一点也不需要。我的兄弟只有你一个。”

“抄你的书吧，但丁。难道我不知道我的兄弟只有你一个吗。”

“我从不知道这些故事。”但丁翻着那大量的典籍，“它们都是真的吗，不是用来吓唬我们这样小孩子的？”

维吉尔没有搭理他的兄弟，这些典籍确实该死的多，并且那些故事都触目惊心。那些无尽的黑暗与绝望，将性命葬送在大敌跟前的英勇的精灵与人类们，为他们哀恸的亲人与朋友。

他发现变得安静了起来，是的，很显然，他的弟弟趴在书上睡着了。他总是如此不是吗。维吉尔思索了一小会儿，他应该把他的弟弟弄起来，叫他乖乖抄完他的书。

但是最终他没有。

他把但丁的那份也一起抄了。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *  
> ónoni：双生子
> 
> 曼督斯：维拉中宣告，审判命运的灵魂主宰。在他极西之地的殿堂中居住着亡者的灵魂。
> 
> 曼督斯的判决：又被称为“曼督斯的诅咒”、“诺多的厄运”、“北方的预言”，是指众维拉对残杀亲族、逃离维林诺的诺多族精灵所降下的判决。据说，这个判决是由曼督斯亲自向诺多族精灵宣布的。
> 
> （部分注释来自魔戒wiki）
> 
> ————————  
> 很多废话  
> 埋了一些伏笔，这伏笔会让他俩一直相亲相爱，是的这个AU就是这样，想看兄弟阋墙的可以准备弃坑了（其实也并没人看
> 
> 老规矩，宣群  
> 欢迎加入VDonly小群：688942777


	3. 第三章 ebalagos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 刚铎人文风俗游记【并不是

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 只有从小被宠出来的幼弟才能如此自然地管他的兄长讨要天上的星星  
> 而妙就妙在他真的会去给他摘  
> （与正文无关只是作者自嗨）

第三章 ebalagos

照亮阿尔达的光源经历过三次更迭，而最终也将永恒地照耀阿尔达的是光辉的伊熙尔与阿纳，即是银月与烈阳。

精灵们赋予阿纳唤醒与消耗的象征，因为太阳的出现预示着人类的兴起与精灵的衰微；而另一方面，他们对银月则怀抱着某种奇妙的思乡之情，那是来自遥远西方的阿门洲，来自银树泰尔佩瑞安的光辉。

与精灵和人类无比类似的，伊熙尔首先上升到苍穹之中，祂横越过天空七次，到达最遥远的东方之后，阿纳在荣耀中升起。

在那流传已久的歌谣中当如是记载：“第一次的黎明日出像是在佩罗瑞的山巅上燃起了大火，中洲大陆所有的云层都被点燃了，空气中充满了瀑布流水的声音。”

这光明是如此的强大，以至于连米尔寇都畏惧祂们。努门诺尔人称呼日与月为天空之光的管理者，永恒黑暗的大敌。埃兰迪尔用日与月为他的双子命名，而伊娃也同样如此。

但丁在深夜里把他的兄弟闹了起来。他们已经双双度过十七岁的生日，与他们的父亲年轻时一般高挑俊美，唯有残存的些微稚气还依然停留在他们脸庞。然而身体的成长并未阻碍他们分享同一张睡榻，毕竟分居两地的双生子难得能在他们母亲的宅邸中相拥而眠。

“维吉尔！快起来！你一定得跟我来看看这个！”

“需要我提醒你现在是该睡觉的时间吗，但丁。你可以明天再炫耀你心血来潮找到的玩意儿。”

“这可不行。”他掀开被子的样子幼稚得跟十年前一模一样，“那是只有现在才能看到的东西。快起来哥哥，要是错过了你一定会后悔的。”

维吉尔发誓这话他每天都能听但丁说不下七八遍，他究竟为何总是对这些稀奇古怪的新发现乐此不疲呢。但同样，维吉尔知道若是他此刻不顺了孪生弟弟的意，那么今晚他们可都别想睡了。斯宾塞的年幼王储在王城里从不赖床，他的父亲也不会允许，然而在伊娃的府邸中，他十分乐意与他的孪生兄弟一同在晨曦中反复浅眠。埃丝缇在上，当你的怀里有个温暖柔软的小太阳时，有谁能抵御赖床的诱惑呢，人类不能，精灵不能，半精灵当然也不能。

于是他们从窗户溜了出去。春夏交际的初夜里寂静非常，伊熙尔的银辉在高远中尤为明亮。阿蒙蓝克的山顶没有树木，但那之后的山坳里却连着绵延的大绿林。但丁领着他的兄长找到一颗被划出奇怪符号的大树，然后他开始踩着那茂密的枝桠往上爬。

“你大半夜的溜出来就是为了爬树吗？”

“当然不是！这只是过程，过程好吗。”但丁用腿勾住树枝倒挂下来与他的哥哥拌嘴，银瀑的长发垂在夜风里晃荡。大绿林这一脉的精灵天生敏捷轻灵，他们从这一棵树跳到另一棵树时轻盈地发不出一点儿声响，很显然，但丁十分完美地继承了这一特性。这对双生子很快便来到了树顶，茂密的树冠几乎搭成一个平台——如果忽略那些缝隙的话。

在这树冠之上眺望到的深蓝穹顶是那样的澄澈，令他们产生了一种离它无比接近的错觉，众星在那穹顶当中连接成一条没有尽头的纽带，它们的光辉清浅而深远。而后在这众星的纽带旁升起的是银辉的伊熙尔，春夏交际的第一轮圆月，它比任何时候都要巨大，都要接近，都要明亮。

斯巴达的双生子坐在最粗壮的那根树枝上，他们彼此无言地凝望了好一会儿这令人叹息的景象，直到轻薄的云雾将圆月罩住了泰半。

“那么这棵树——它是我发现的，我敢打赌整片林子里再找不到更好的视野。听说加拉兹精灵会在树冠上搭建一种叫做‘塔蓝’的屋子，我们也在这树上搭一个怎么样？”但丁开始絮絮叨叨地讲一些废话，而维吉尔扭头看着他的兄弟，把嘲讽的神色收敛了些。

“但丁。”

“什么？”

他的弟弟一脸明知故问，于是他继续用那种了然的眼神看着但丁。他的弟弟屈服似的撇撇嘴，但是维吉尔并没有错过但丁那极力想要掩饰的充满炫耀的洋洋得意。

“噢好吧好吧。其实我只是想告诉你，今晚的夜空和你的名字一样。”

“那么我必须要告诉你，‘但丁’，这与你的名字也是一样的。或者应该说，所有众星与银月存在的夜晚与你的名字都是一样的。”

听见这话的但丁看上去冒出了几分傻气，或许怪那伊熙尔的光辉太美，维吉尔竟然觉得他看起来透着那么些该死的可爱。

“我没想过……我从来没想过这个。”但丁把玩了一下他的额发试图眼改掉那些傻气，但在维吉尔眼里这并不是很成功。不过他当然不会想，那黑暗里的光该如何意识到自己是光呢。

“呃、那我们……回去睡觉？”

“你说呢。”

但丁跳去下一根树枝时动静或许有些大，于是树冠轻微地颤动了一下。他回头去看他的孪生兄长，维吉尔还坐在原本的那根枝桠上没动。

“但丁。等你弄明白该那个‘塔蓝’是怎么搭的，记得叫我。”

“噢。那是当然！”

尽管伊露维塔的首生儿女们拥有与阿尔达等长的无尽寿命，他们成年的年龄也并没有过分夸张，大约在50岁时的样子。人类则是在20岁是成年，无论是寿命大约300年的努门诺尔人还是其余更加短命的族群。

至于半精灵，他们在做出选择之前与人类并无二致。

虽然那黑暗大敌魔苟斯的副官，魔戒之主索伦已被精灵与人类的同盟联军击败于巴拉督尔塔，但中洲的自由人们依然紧密地联系着。他们清楚，唯有联结才有望抵御那不知何时会再次降临的邪恶。南方王国刚铎、牧马民族洛汗、北方人类河谷城、以及毗邻大绿林的斯宾塞，这四个国家是目前最为亲密的人类盟国。

斯宾塞的年轻王储在成年前都需要经历整整一年的游历：以斯宾塞王城为起点，穿越洛汗，到达刚铎的首都，白城米那斯提力斯，然后再选择与去程完全不同的路返回。

这对双生子自小便听着那精灵与人类联军击败黑暗魔君的故事，自然也知道刚铎的那两位开国君主以及圣白树的故事。

“真好啊。”但丁艳羡地看着他的兄长，“我也想去看看那守卫的白城米那斯提力斯，还有那刚铎的白树。别忘记给我带礼物，维吉尔。如果可以的话我想要那白树的叶子——树枝也行。”

“你怎么不让我给你偷一粒树籽回来呢，弟弟。”维吉尔颇为讽刺地回答他的弟弟，他们的父母较为宽容地允许但丁送他一直到离开斯宾塞的地界。“说实话吧，但丁。你真的不会偷偷跟上来吗？”

“别总是拿我当小孩子，哥哥。”但丁有些赌气地勒住他的马，他们已经到了斯宾塞的边界。“别忘了我的礼物，要知道，这可是一整年呢。”

他的弟弟调转马头，两腿用力一夹马肚跑得飞快，也没再给他说教的机会。

但是，难道我还不知道这是一整年吗。

维吉尔催着骏马越过斯宾塞的边界线。卡伦纳松平原广阔得仿佛看不见尽头，这是最适合牧马人的天堂，恩特沛河将这片草原从中切开，以它的流域为中心分散而来的是水草肥美的土地，在远离水源的地带也有分布着一些荒芜的牧场。他穿过在这绿色海洋里驰骋的马群，牧马人的铃声随着风飘出去很远，一直跟随他来到白色山脉脚下，那山谷之上矗立着守卫森严的要塞——洛汗的都城，埃多拉斯。

而他的弟弟确确实实并未偷偷跟来。

最初的那一个月，但丁并不觉得与以往有什么区别，最起码在阿蒙蓝克山上时是这样。

然后他心血来潮地溜进斯宾塞城下，钻进闹市区没头没脑地瞎逛。

他对这里非常地熟悉，因为他的兄弟对这里也十分熟悉，在他俩还是个小毛头的时候维吉尔就总带着他钻进脏兮兮的闹市，还冠冕堂皇地打着体察民情的旗号。见到但丁的人都热情地与他打着招呼，所有人都很爱这对孪生兄弟，他很快就被塞了满手的水果和点心，一个橘子被塞进他的手里，维吉尔一向很喜欢这个，但丁几乎是下意识地扭头想要塞给他的孪生兄长，然后他发现自己站在喧闹的人群中孤身一人。

一种莫名的惆怅与空虚突如起来地造访了他，他突然找不到一直以来的那种纯粹的快乐。他从未认为过自己的快乐与他的哥哥有什么根本上的联系，毕竟他们只是在一起，从出生的那一天起，自然得就是那呼吸那样。

那天之后，但丁再也没有进入斯宾塞。他开始整夜整夜坐在那棵树上眺望星光的穹顶与伊熙尔的银辉；他在那堆让他瞌睡的典籍里寻找加拉兹精灵与他们的塔蓝；有时候，他也会在空无一人的林子里学着吟游诗人那样随便唱两句粗雅的，与空灵高雅的精灵音乐不太一样的东西。

他开始理解“成长”。

绵延的白色山脉横贯中洲大陆的南部地区，从埃多拉斯一直到米那斯提力斯。那白色的石墙顺应着山壁层层垒垒，蜿蜒向上足足有着七层。这堡垒般的城塞大门由秘银打造，与那纵贯整座城市的白色山石撑起固若金汤的防线。

维吉尔沿着蜿蜒的道路一直上到第五层，一位刚铎的官员作为他的向导接待了他。

他在顶层的瞭望塔里见到了对岸的米那斯魔古尔——那曾经被叫做米那斯伊熙尔，与太阳之城遥相对应的月亮之城。它现在不复往日的美丽清辉，黑暗笼罩着这座城池，它的光芒就好似带着毒气的鬼火那般。

“斯宾塞的王子殿下，你知道伊熙尔度吗？”

“当然，自小我们便听着他的传说。关于精灵与人类最后同盟的战争，关于他给予黑暗魔君索伦致命一击的故事。”

“这座城曾经叫做米那斯阿诺尔，所以它才是太阳之城。那你是否知道伊熙尔度的弟弟，太阳之子阿纳瑞安。”

斯宾塞的年轻王储沉默了一小会儿，然后他开口：“我知道。而且我的弟弟也是太阳。”

他在米那斯提力斯停留了半个月，这期间他与刚铎的部分官员建立了初步的友谊，包括担当他向导的那位。

在他即将离开白城之前，他还是稍显迟疑地向那位向导询问。

“我的弟弟想要一片白树的树叶——树枝也行。”他停顿了好一会儿，“我不知这是否可能，他一向憧憬这座城塞，与这棵传奇之树。但他还未成年，他未被获准离开我们的故乡。”

“‘伊熙尔度在米那斯阿诺尔种下白树的籽苗，以此纪念他的弟弟阿纳瑞安’，您当是一位好兄长。”

于是维吉尔被获准从掉落的树叶里捡走一片，他把它做成书签夹在了书里。虽然但丁从来不爱读书，它们总是让他睡着。

但或许枕着白树的树叶睡着也是个不错的选择。

维吉尔的游历在他周密的计划下刚好整整一年，当他回到斯宾塞，他见过自己的父亲之后，连衣服也没来得及换，骑着陪伴他一年的马儿直奔阿蒙蓝克山，但他刚出城就见到了他的兄弟——但丁那匹小马看上去似乎刚成年，青涩又稚气。

他们在林子里找了个无人的地方，大绿林足够广阔，因此这样的地方很多。但丁滚进他兄长的怀里，他闻起来满是阳光的味道。

“我很想念你，哥哥。你不知道，这思念是一种全然崭新的，它超乎了我所有的想象。”

“我知道。”

维吉尔十分笃定地回答他。

“你知道？”

“我知道，因为我也同样想念你。”

“伊露维塔！你跟谁学会这么讲话，是哪儿的姑娘让你会这么讲话了。”

“没有姑娘，根本不可能有什么姑娘！你这个蠢货，但丁。”

他把他的弟弟压在了身下，然后亲吻他的嘴唇。他们滚做一团，身上沾满了落叶。这时维吉尔想起他怀里那片白树的树叶，然而但丁没给他拿出来的机会，他的弟弟开始管他索要第二个亲吻。

“我知道搭建塔蓝的方法了。”但丁在亲吻的间隙里对他说，他的呼吸打在睫毛上痒痒的。

“看来你还是能认真看那么一会儿书。”

“书里根本没有，所以我去问了外祖父。你准备好了吗，或许我们还能能赶上你的成年礼。”

“那么我必须再提醒你一句，但丁，那也是你的成年礼。”

“噢对，我忘了。我又忘了。”

他当然又忘了，他总是如此不是吗。落日的晚霞光辉穿过树冠的孔隙斑斑驳驳映了满地，就这着转瞬即逝的霞光，维吉尔俯身继续亲吻他的兄弟。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *
> 
> ebalagos：风暴之前，可以视作暴风雨前的宁静之意
> 
> 埃斯缇：掌管梦境与睡眠的埃努
> 
> 白树：刚铎的白树，它可以追溯到宁洛丝，仿照银树泰尔佩瑞安的造物加拉希里安的后裔
> 
> 米那斯魔古尔：即米那斯伊熙尔，曾经是米那斯提力斯的姐妹城市，之后被索伦攻占
> 
> 太阳升空的记载摘自《精灵宝钻》
> 
> —————————
> 
> 这一章主要是想要描写他们俩怎么好上并搞到一起的，结果莫名写得十分言情，但是本庸俗女人依然觉得好浪漫  
> 结局原本想要再延伸一下到战争的阴影即将覆盖他们，不过还是让这一章停留在全是美好的部分吧，下一章就会开始打仗了  
> 伊熙尔度和阿纳瑞安是真的很代（？
> 
> 最后例行群宣，  
> 欢迎来我们的VDonly小群玩耍：688942777


	4. 第四章 iohta toled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 私定终身【？

加拉兹精灵在树上搭建的塔蓝最初是作为瞭望塔和防御工事，虽然后来也有一部分精灵将它用作住房，但是从未有谁仅仅为了玩闹而如此大兴土木。

最初的工程是将原本错综纷杂的树冠修葺得适合铺上木板与梁柱，这是一项需要筹划与耐心的工作，如果甩手扔给但丁来做那么或许我们会落得看见一颗光秃秃大树的下场，于是但丁被他的兄长打发去调度木板。等他回来的时候，树冠上已经被清理得十分平整——那些原本就茂密得几乎组成平台的枝桠们现在被更进一步修剪，而造成阻碍的部分则结束了它们的使命。

雏形的搭建工程进展得很快，在太阳西行远去之前那些被运送上来的木板已经绕着树干铺了满满一圈，但丁毫无形象地躺成大字，装模作样地抱怨着腰酸。维吉尔扭头的时候看见他的弟弟任由银色的长发在满地的灰尘里铺散，鼻头上还有一团小小的污黑。他忍住了用脚把但丁踹起来的冲动，然后在他弟弟的身边坐了下来，但丁爬起来黏在他身上，于是他们又开始亲吻。

自从在林子里那次之后，每当这对孪生兄弟独处而又黏在一起时——他们从小就时常黏在一起，这原本是再自然不过的事情——那就似乎是某种神秘而美妙的力量，这力量藏匿与他们的体内，它总是突如其来又汹涌澎湃，让他们莫名地开始渴求某种不同以往的东西。

亲吻对他们而言并不是算什么罕见的事情，毕竟这对孪生兄弟从小就知悉如何通过亲吻表达对彼此的宝爱与亲密：额头，或者脸颊，有时还有掌心与鼻头。他们理所当然地清楚嘴唇的亲吻是全然特殊的，它的含义是那样深邃，它应当是那样郑重其事又充满神圣的行为。他们毫无自觉地沉迷于这件事，却又不约而同地把那些深远的含义秘而不宣。那层薄若蝉翼的朦胧即便经历过这般摸索与暧昧，依然未被捅破分毫。

这座大树顶端的塔蓝在他们的成年礼之前就迎来了降生。于是这毫无疑问地成为了兄弟两的秘密基地，伊娃与斯巴达只来看过一次，但他们显然又更多的事情要忙。

对于精灵而言，他们并不会隆重地纪念自己的成年，一方面精灵成年的时间并非全然相同，而另一方面，他们拥有近乎无尽的寿命，所以成年对他们而言只是一次略微特殊的生日。但人类则不同。斯巴达的双子在斯宾塞接受了来自他们亲族与臣民的祝福，伊娃将一对红宝石的项链赠予她的儿子们。兄弟两在斯巴达的宝物库中见过它们，这是人类工匠中最好的手艺，它或许还使用了某些精灵的技艺。这对项链一条银色一条金色，可以象征月亮与太阳，也可以象征双圣树泰尔佩瑞安与罗瑞林。于是维吉尔得到了银色的项链，而他的兄弟则得到了金色的那条。

他们躺在午后的山风里，树冠的阴影遮住了大部分的日光，只余下细碎的金晖投过缝隙洒下斑斑点点。但丁用手指把玩着脖子上的项链，然后他突发奇想地用肩膀撞了撞他的兄长。

“嘿维吉尔，我有个主意！”

他摘下那根金色的红宝石项链，天空蓝的双眼亮晶晶地看向他的兄长。

维吉尔看着但丁手里的那根项链，他想着自己的弟弟是不是又开始犯起了傻气，但是很快他发现或许是自己在冒着傻气。

“你确定吗，但丁。伊露维塔在上，你该不会说不明白这代表着什么吧。”

“别总是把我当做小孩子，我成年了哥哥。而且——”但丁不太服气地昂起脑袋，并且对他的兄长炫耀起不知从哪儿看来的知识，他明明很不爱看书。“即便交换了信物*，也还是有反悔解除的机会。”

“我可没打算给你反悔的机会，弟弟。”维吉尔也从脖子上摘下来自他们父母的馈赠，郑重其事地问：“我最后问你一次。你确定吗，但丁。”

“我确定。我也没打算过要反悔。”

于是他们交换了彼此的项链，午后的阳光太过明媚，维吉尔或许有些着迷地看着他弟弟的蓝色眼眸。但丁的眼睛比他的要稍微再蓝上那么一点，纯粹而又热烈，于是他情不自禁地吻上这汪露水，然而他的弟弟却表达了些许的不满——但丁发出胡乱的咕噜声，抬高下巴迎合他的兄长。这一次他们并未像往常那般浅尝辄止，维吉尔的手指碰到但丁柔软的耳垂，然后他扶住弟弟的脖颈以便能更加深入。但丁玩闹一般用鼻头蹭过他的鼻尖，开始轻轻浅浅地笑，他有些威胁地捏了一把但丁的后颈，当然，这并没什么用处。

理所当然地这对兄弟又把他们双双搞到了地板上——或许该叫楼板。但丁笑闹着把他的兄长推远了些，他的长发钻进维吉尔的脖子里，那有些痒痒的。于是他们肩膀靠在一起躺在细碎的阳光里，但丁闭着眼睛去抓他兄长的手，而维吉尔回握住了他的手，这只手比他自己的要暖上一些。

“生日快乐，但丁。”

“生日快乐，维吉尔。”

而这样静谧又适然的空气并没有持续太长时间——一直漆黑又巨大的蝙蝠略过他们的头顶，它张着嘴露出森然的利齿。然后他们发现并不是只有一只，一大群蝙蝠在远方遮住了半边天空，它们煽动翅膀的声音听起来粗糙且刺耳。在它们的后方似乎萦绕着大片的乌云，也可能是黑雾，而那蝙蝠仿佛是黑雾的斥候。但丁向着黑雾的深处极目远眺，他不知道自己看到的是什么，那是某种浓厚而深沉的恶意，然后突然炸开的污秽把他的意识整个弹开。

“唔——”

但丁捂着眼睛发出苦闷的痛呼，他退后一步撞进兄长的怀里。

“但丁？”

那对天空蓝的眼睛莫名地黯淡了些许，维吉尔知道这该是什么东西，那片黑雾之后恐怕是奥克们的制造者，或许是纳兹古尔，或许更糟，是黑暗魔君本人。这些黑暗对于精灵而言是难以抵御的污秽，让他们原本的微光逐渐黯淡，直至最终的堕落。

“那是什么，那些，蝙蝠……还有那个东西。它好似会把所有都吸走：所有快乐的，让人喜悦的东西。”但丁想去揉刺痛的眼睛，被他的兄长充满谴责地拉下了脏兮兮的手爪子。

“那些是，战争。

“你变得太接近精灵了，但丁。你体内有着人类的部分，唤醒它们，你能抵御它。”

“我们得去通知其他人，”但丁努力眨了好几次眼，他终于丢掉了先前的不适，“我们要告诉母亲和外祖父——还有父亲。”

于是维吉尔先爬下大树，抢先后退一步护住他往下爬的兄弟，尽管后者坚决地表示自己已经完全没有问题了。

他们刚走出林子，迎面看见催着骏马的斯巴达。

“父亲！”但丁抢先向他挥手，“我们看到——”

“我已知晓。我即刻就去与你们的外祖父商谈此事。回到你们母亲那儿去，”斯巴达勒住马，神色凝重地看着他的儿子们：“战争要来了。”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *
> 
> iohta toled：战争临近
> 
> 那兹古尔：即戒灵，是索隆手下“最可怕的仆役”。他们原先是人类，但在接受了索隆赠予的九枚力量之戒之后慢慢被侵蚀为灵体并服从于他的意志。——摘自魔戒wiki
> 
> 精灵的婚姻：精灵在成年后就会尽快结婚，当他们订婚时，彼此赠送一枚银戒。还有个风俗是新娘的母亲会赠送给新郎一件可以挂在链子或项圈上的珠宝，新郎的父亲也会送给新娘同样的礼物。双子互换父母给他们的项链算是一种缝合的，只有他们互相能理解的类订婚仪式。
> 
> ———————————
> 
> 感觉再不开始打仗，这个小年轻谈恋爱就要写得ooc到伊娃都不认识了窝有罪（  
> 下周或许申请停更一次，给615搞事情  
> 窝还是不信哥有这么会。
> 
> 惯例群宣：688942777


	5. 第五章 cost Ídh lenwë

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 突然在阿蒙蓝克与斯宾塞边界集结的奥克们，之后不久，斯巴达告诉他的长子关于他的母亲与弟弟即将于精灵一同西渡的消息

半精灵的双生子别过他们的父亲，前往属于他们母亲的宅邸。阿蒙蓝克的精灵们或许也知晓了即将降临的战祸，他们奔走忙出，将大量的甲胄与兵刃集中在一处。这些精灵造就的神兵利器们淬发出朦胧的白光，这光只在一把剑或是一具盔甲上时十分微弱，然而当它们全都聚到一处时却显现出无比璀璨的光芒。于是某种奇妙的力量安抚了这对兄弟，将那些惊惶与黑暗驱逐殆尽。

伊娃命令她的儿子们呆在宅邸中，一位女精灵前来与她交谈了几句，于是她匆匆忙忙地随那位精灵离开。

“你们的父亲与外祖父不会耽误太久，在我回来之前希望你们都能安分点。维吉尔，看好你的弟弟。”

但丁颇有些不满地悄声嘀咕着母亲的不信任，不过他很快从露台攀上附近的大树。

“但丁？你在做什么。”

“快来看啊，我的兄弟。”他悄无声息地来到顶端，隐在浓密的树冠中。维吉尔无奈地跟上他的兄弟，他们可以在伊娃回来之前回到房间里装作什么都没有发生，但前提是他得把他多动的弟弟拎回去。

“是奥克。”但丁趴在树冠里与他咬着耳朵。这里距离太远，他们看得不太真切，但那浓烈的黑暗与污秽的的确确来自奥克们。

“他们在集结队伍，我猜一定不少。他们会攻过来吗，哥哥。”

“这很难说。不过斯宾塞的战士与大绿林的精灵都是些骁勇善战的战士，早在你我降生之前，父亲与他的军队就多次攻破奥克的军势。我们憎恨奥克，但从不惧怕他们。回去吧但丁，父亲知道的一定比我们更多。”

他们刚回到房间，伊娃的声音便出现在楼下。

“维吉尔，但丁，快下来。你们的父亲回来了。”

斯巴达与伊安卡诺的商谈并未花费太多时间，尽管有大批的奥克在远方集结，但他们还未显现出进攻任何一方的意图。于是他们决定向各方发出示警与求援的讯息，并加强己方的戒备。斯巴达带着他的长子回到斯宾塞，然而三天之后，他传召了他的长子。

“我儿。”他说：“阿蒙蓝克的精灵们已经决定西去，米斯泷德的船只将会接纳他们，从那里航向不死之地。”

“他们要逃走吗？！那些精灵！”他的儿子显出震怒的神色，“在这大敌当前之际，他们竟然决定抛弃同伴独自逃离吗！”

“我儿啊，他们并非主动逃离。”斯巴达叹了口气，“你应当知晓在山巅之上的禁地，那里有座荒废已久的古堡。你的外祖父以及他的族人看守这座古堡已有上百年。那里曾是黑暗魔君蛰伏之地，邪恶与黑暗至今也无法从那片土地中根除，而现今那里的黑暗力量再度滋生，久居于此的精灵们将无法对抗如此浓烈的污秽。”

“但是父亲，那黑暗的魔君，索伦已经被斩杀于巴拉督尔塔了。”

“不错。但我们认为或许黑暗魔君并未死去，他的阴影终有一天还是会笼罩到中洲大陆之上。不过在此之前，魔苟斯的属下并非只有索伦一人，他还有另一位同僚，与索伦一样曾经身为迈雅而堕落于黑暗之中，魔物们的帝王蒙杜斯。无论是蒙杜斯还是索伦的幽影，一旦他们决定再度占领妖邪之古堡，那些精灵们都将很快衰弱、堕落或者死去。”

“我明白了，父亲。”维吉尔面无表情地颔首，然而他的内心依旧对于临阵逃脱之人充满着鄙夷。这时，他的父亲语气变得沉重了起来。

“还有另外一件事。你的母亲与兄弟也将与精灵们一同西渡。”

斯巴达的话语像是一道晴天的霹雳击中了维吉尔，他不假思索地对他的父亲咆哮起来。

“不！父亲。”他一字一顿地，严肃而认真地看着斯巴达，“但丁是我的半身，我永远不会和他分开。”

然而他的父亲只是沉默着摇了摇头，于是他又对他说道：

“难道你就这么简单地接受了吗，父亲？你比我要明白前往西方意味着什么，你能忍受再不与母亲相见的日子吗？！”

“我的孩子啊，因为我爱她。”斯巴达缓缓地对他的儿子说，此刻他不再是一城的君王，而只是一个父亲。“我只是个人类，终究会先于你母亲死去，而她将在无尽的岁月里独自忍受这份哀伤。如今战祸将至，若能让她远离战乱，我又有什么不能忍受的呢。”

“但是——”

“我不会要求你现在就能理解，爱是一种太过复杂的东西，我的儿子。你的母亲是我毕生挚爱，但我永远不会强行将她束缚，凡是能让她处境变得更好，我能为此牺牲的比你想象的更多。你的母亲也会同样如此。”

他的父亲讲得十分平静，但那些真挚的话语却给他带来前所未有的触动。他自以为了解他的兄弟，但丁定然不会做那临阵脱逃之人，但是让他的弟弟陷在战争的涡旋之中是否是最好的选择。他从未考虑过这个问题，他只理所当然认为他们在一起定是所向披靡，即便在任何的险境中他也有自信能保护他的兄弟。

但是，如果不能呢。

他最终看向他的父亲，此时他的内心与刚才说这句话时截然不同。

“我明白了，父亲。”他说：“那么他们打算何时启程。”

“七日之后。”

精灵们依然在忙碌。这与他前些日子看到的不大相同，精灵锻造的大批兵刃与胄甲都被留了下来，这些闪光的武器将会交至斯宾塞的王师手中。即将永久远离战乱的他们理所当然将武器与防具赠予了自己的盟友。

维吉尔最终在属于他们兄弟的塔蓝之上找到了但丁。等到精灵西迁完成，黑暗生物或许会重新占领这片土地，而这座距离搭建完成并没有过去多久的秘密基地也将被荒废。

“外祖父很快会带着所有的精灵亲族向西离去，我和母亲也会在那队列当中。”

“我知道。”他的兄弟没带什么情绪地陈述了事实，而维吉尔正在踌躇要如何告诉他的弟弟“我认为这样很好”。然而他还什么都来不及说出口，但丁直直眺望着远处的云海，他平静地说出自己的决定。

“但是我不走。我会留下来。”

我们很难得知维吉尔在听到他的兄弟这样决心之时是否有过喜悦的心情，因为他很快感到了愤怒。他费尽心思让自己终于接受了弟弟即将远去的事实，而但丁却轻飘飘地让这一切都付诸东流。他没有让他的兄弟知晓他内心的真实想法，只斩钉截铁地对他说：

“不行！”

“为什么？”

“不为什么，但丁。你已经成年了，你该丢掉你的幼稚与任性了。”

“怎么，我的哥哥。你认为我这么做只是因为幼稚和任性吗？”

但丁不怒反笑，他看上去透着些张狂。最初他确实对兄长的否定显现出一些惊愕，但是现在已找不到它的踪迹，只是那对湛蓝的双眼中见不着一点笑意。

“难道不是吗，弟弟。”维吉尔并未躲避与他孪生弟弟的对视，尽管但丁藏得很好，但他内心深处的动摇还是悄然地显现出一些端倪。“你只不过凭着一时的冲动做出这样的决定。这是战争，不是小孩子的玩笑，你能说你有理解过着意味着什么吗。”

他自认为了解他的兄弟。但丁理所当然会期望留下来，但并不是为了与奥克们作战。他只不过单纯地不愿与兄弟分开，就好像维吉尔最开始所想的那般。但是现在他已经改变心中所想，他的父亲为他指明了方向，他应当选择正确的，能够保护他的兄弟的道路。

“你说的这些根本毫无意义，兄弟。只因为我是自由的，这是我想做的事情，你又用什么来阻止我呢。”

“这很简单，但丁。因为我是哥哥。”

“你错了，哥哥。”他开口说道：“精灵的肉体与灵魂都是独立而自由的，无论你是谁这一点都不会改变。”他无意识地攥紧胸口的项链，但是他很快又松来了手，头也不会地离开了他的兄弟。

在那之后一直到精灵们启程，维吉尔都不曾再见到他的弟弟，不曾与他说上一句话。

但丁在躲他。

维吉尔很快接受了这一事实。精灵们还有几日便会永远地离开这片土地，他们会在米斯泷德停留，直到向西扬帆的船只接纳他们他的弟弟也会在那行列之中。

于是精灵们启程的那天，斯巴达与他的长子出现在送别的队伍中。维吉尔跟在他的父亲之后拥抱了他的母亲，然而但丁却只是短暂地与他的父亲拥抱告别，然后别过脸不去看他的兄弟。直到大队人马启程，维吉尔也未与他的兄弟再有过任何交谈。

这被微光笼罩的精灵队伍逐渐远去只余背影时，那名为失落的感情短暂地造访了维吉尔的心灵，但它很快便被那些新占据起来的个人英雄主义所驱逐。

精灵们刚一离开，大批的奥克与黑暗生物便占领了阿蒙蓝克山顶的古堡，他们把那里更名为“多古尔都”。这古堡很快迎来了一位邪恶而黑暗的巫师，大敌魔苟斯的忠实属下，索伦的同僚，蒙杜斯。

奥克们的军队在斯宾塞城外集结，很快，骑着哥布林的奥克将军站在大军之前向城内喊话。

“今日太阳落下之际，我们奥克大军将会攻破斯宾塞的城门！”他声音粗哑地高喊，城中的百姓听见这邪恶的声音不由得畏惧颤抖。

“不必惊惶！我斯宾塞的臣民们！”斯巴达站在王宫的高台之上，王师的军队有条不紊地准备着防御工事。“我们最忠实的盟友，洛汗、刚铎、绿林王国的精灵们、还有艾瑞博的矮人大军，他们都将前来援助！”

于是城下的百姓们又气势高涨起来，他们高举着拳头喊叫出声，女人与小孩被带领到地窖或是城内最坚固的建筑中，而男人们则排着队等待分配武器。他们不需要前往城墙之上，只用守卫自己的家。

维吉尔与另一小队士兵在城墙上巡逻，他眺望着不远处奥克们的军队，座狼的骑手们再最前方，而巨大的哥布林则垫在后方。奥克们暂时没有抬出大型的攻城兵器，或许是没有，或许只是为了掩人耳目，总而言之他并未放松丝毫的警惕。

暮色逐渐变得昏沉，太阳的余晖恋恋不舍地徘徊在远处的山巅之上，这时一抹人影悄无声息地出现在离奥克有些距离的城塞侧面。他很快便弃了马，身姿轻盈地攀上城墙的一角。这里比起其他的地方要显得稍微低矮一些，但相对的守城的弓箭手也排布得更多。

维吉尔急促地冲进已高高搭弓引箭的队伍中，大声喊道：“停！把弓箭放下！”

于是那人影立刻攀上了城墙，他的背上的箭筒里装得满满当当，大腿上斜插着一黑一白两柄短匕，落地之时，他的银色长发在空中晃着一层微光。

“但丁！”维吉尔怒不可遏地冲他的兄弟吼道：“你在这里做什么！你不是该在那西行的队伍中，与母亲在一起吗！”

“嘿兄弟，关于这点，你得夸我。”那人转过身来，正是维吉尔的孪生弟弟。“是我成功劝阻了她逃离西行的队伍，先兆？预言？我也不知道她看到了什么。”

他的弟弟装着一副坦荡的模样，但是维吉尔并没有漏掉在他眼里自以为藏很好的忐忑与不安。

“你这个——！”

他没能把并未想好的后半句讲完，也没有给他的弟弟任何辩解的机会。他拉过但丁的手腕，在夕阳的最后一道余晖之下，在众目睽睽之中，狠狠地亲吻了孪生弟弟的嘴唇。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *窝准备好好补一些注释
> 
> cost Ídh lenwë：争吵与别离
> 
> 索伦：是魔苟斯麾下最强大、最被信任的迈雅。在魔苟斯被击败之后，索伦成为了中洲自由人民新的大敌。索伦骗取了埃瑞吉安精灵的信任，使得他们在他的教导下铸造了众力量之戒。他在末日山里秘密的铸造了至尊戒，从此成为了“魔戒之主”。在本篇设定中，蒙杜斯是索伦的同僚，仅次于索伦的强大黑巫师。
> 
> 多古尔都：意为“妖术之山”，是黑森林西南部的一座建有要塞的山丘。第三纪元中，多古尔都要塞一度是魔君索伦的藏身巢穴；索伦离开多古尔都之后，此地依然是他在北方最主要的据点之一，驻扎着戒灵和大量军队。一开始选择阿蒙蓝克山时就一定会让多古尔都再度成为奥克们的大本营，蒙杜斯目前是这里的主宰。
> 
> 西渡：魔苟斯被击败之后，中洲大陆的精灵们被允许西渡前往米斯泷德港，在这里等待船只将他们送往对岸的“蒙福之地”、“不死之地”阿门洲，在维林诺等待世界的再度重启之日。
> 
> 关于斯巴达的血缘：爸爸是努门诺尔人的后裔，他的祖先在建立斯宾塞王城之前曾是努门诺尔的忠贞派，或许与埃兰迪尔有着亲缘关系。年代太过久远已不可考。爸爸与所有其他努门诺尔人一样，大约有三百年左右的长寿寿命。
> 
> 大概没有了，如果想起来的话下一章再补。  
> ps. 但但拿了阿尔汶剧本石锤（不
> 
> 最后VDonly群宣：688942777


	6. 第六章 minui ohta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 时隔多年（一个月？）的更新，实在是太难以回到精灵宝钻风的这个状态了，文风与文笔都逐渐偏离回舒适区，实在是非常难过  
> 希望周日能带着7和大家见面叭

奥克的大军在逐渐降临的夜里变得危险起来，那些浓烈的腥臭与黑暗很快占据了上风，乌泱泱地笼罩住入夜后的城外平原。斯巴达心情沉重地握紧手中的大剑，悄声吩咐身旁的随从秘密将军情传递出去。  
斯宾塞的盟友们无一例外知晓今日的战事，但是他们也同样不能轻举妄动，没人知晓狡猾的奥克是否策划着一场佯攻，所有的自由人民都时刻关注着这场一触即发的战事。从战略而言，斯宾塞的攻防都将是最为关键的开端。  
城墙的一角似乎起了些骚动，但斯巴达只是往那边扫了一眼，他知道他的长子负责着城墙的守卫。但是很快，他的长子擅离职守地出现在他眼前，他并非孤身一人，斯巴达随即发现他的长子牢牢地牵着另外一人，那属于他本不该在这里的次子。  
顶着父亲审视的视线，维吉尔不动声色地将他的弟弟往身后护了护，但很快，他听见他的父亲开口。  
“号角吹响之前带着你的弟弟回来，你们没有太多时间。”  
他的小儿子窥探似的偷偷打量他，澄澈的眼里藏了些小小的忐忑；他的长子平静地应了声，没有给他的弟弟开口的机会便匆匆拉着他离开。  
自豪与忧心忡忡同时在斯巴达的胸口堆积，一方面他赞叹着儿子的勇气与决心，但另一方面他并不知道这样的偏离是否会改变他的孩子甚至族群的命运轨迹。他微垂着头颅，于暗中祈愿伊露维塔的看顾。  
维吉尔将他的弟弟带到兵器库，他很快找出一件白银的锁甲——那好像它早就被准备于此，这锁甲是那么轻薄，当它叠起来的时候只有很小的一块。但丁是优秀的射手，维吉尔对此比任何人都要了解，所以他理所当然为弟弟挑选了最轻便的甲胄。除了这白银的锁甲，还有几块对应肩肘及膝盖的皮甲，他看着但丁穿好这些装备后，又从另一边举出一柄长剑。  
但丁对这把剑并不陌生，它曾经挂在斯巴达的宝物库最深处，据说是秘银打造，坚不可摧。与它挂在一起的还有另一把东方韵味的长刀——然后他立刻在他兄长的侧腰找到了它。  
“你说得没错，它确实是冰凉的。”  
“如今的奥克全都身披厚甲，你的弓箭与小刀又能奈何他们什么。我的弟弟，你究竟为什么重回险地，母亲她看见了什么？”  
“我不知道。”但丁把这柄叫做“瑞贝里安”的宝剑背在背上，然后他转身直面他的兄长。兵器库内的灯光很暗，但是他们离得是那样近，精灵与生俱来的微光足以让他们看清彼此的脸孔。他缓缓开口说：“我只是不想后悔。”  
“但我怕我会后悔。”维吉尔忍住了即将脱口而出的叹息，他发现自己胸中的天秤再一次偏斜，于是他理所当然认为这是命运驱使他们兄弟做出的选择。  
但丁终于露出了微笑，那像是雨停之后的太阳，于是他凑上前去管他的兄长讨要了一个亲吻，一个不掺杂任何私欲的、圣洁的亲吻。然后他回答说：“没关系，我不会后悔就行。”  
维吉尔终于发出了那声叹息，他抵着孪生弟弟的额头，缓慢地抚摸他柔软的银发。最后他缓缓开开口：“跟在我身后，别离开太远。”

当所有残存的自然光源全都藏匿于黑暗之中，吹响号角的是奥乐大军中的座狼先锋们，那黑暗中闪烁的荧绿是座狼们凶恶的双眼，之后的奥克举着散发古怪臭味的火把，抗出几把巨大的天梯。  
这是攻城的第一步。  
城墙之上坠落的箭矢并未穿透先锋的厚甲，但是很快，在他们年幼一些的王子殿下的指导下，斯宾塞的弓箭手们把目标瞄准了奥克们胯下的座狼。狼尸很快堆积起来，然而后续的攻城兵却因此踩在这些尸体上，把其中一台天梯架在了城墙上。  
“用火攻！”但丁大吼起来，他踩在一座塔楼之上，每一箭都精准地扎进奥克盔甲的缝隙里，污浊的黑血涂抹在斯宾塞的城墙外壁。他的兄长拔出腰侧的长刀，指挥着其余的士兵将火油倾倒在已经爬了一半奥克的天梯上，然后他高举火炬，亲自点燃了天梯。  
“所有队伍补充火油！”他隐晦地看了一眼自己的兄弟，牵过战马在城墙上奔跑起来。一架又一架被点燃的天梯向城外栽倒，然而仍旧有一小撮奥克成功爬上了城墙。维吉尔用他那把纤长的弯刀斩杀了好几个丑陋的奥克先锋，尽管这把刀锋利无比，不需要多大力气就能轻松劈开奥克的盔甲，但维吉尔依然利用高速奔跑的骏马，用蛮力将奥克的骨头砍出了碎渣——而这原本只有更巨大的斩马刀才能达到这样的效果。  
妄图使用天梯的奥克没能占到任何的上风，城墙之上的那些残余很快被清理完毕，然而士兵们还来不及补充箭矢，某种诡异的震动沿着墙跟传导而来。  
“是摆锤。”维吉尔向下看了一眼，他还比较冷静地分析着战况。“奥克们打算撞破城门，短时间内他们还不会成功。我们还有滚石吗。”  
“有的，殿下！但是不太多。”  
“嗯。分成两队，一队向下投掷，另一队下去运送新的滚石。弓箭手赶紧补充箭矢！”  
“是！”  
他没去嘱咐他的弟弟，因为但丁接过新的箭矢之后开始十分精准地狙击起抬着摆锤撞门的奥克脑袋。他凝视了一会儿城外的大军，远方黑压压的依然还蛰伏着不少，那儿的火把并不算明亮，所以他只能大致预估出剩余的数量。唯一值得庆幸的或许是对方还未开始使用远程的攻城器具。这念头才刚闪过，一阵不自然的风声咆哮着卷过，然后一个巨大的圆形巨石从空中砸下，摧毁了但丁所在的那座塔楼！  
是投石机！  
对方借着夜色隐秘地抬出了投石机，大概是为了偷袭成功，所以并未点燃巨石，只把它们就这样砸了过来。  
“但丁！”震耳欲聋的巨响和四面飞溅的碎石中，维吉尔催着马奔向塔楼。很快他身后突然一沉，他的弟弟不知何时已躲过巨石的攻击，落在他身后。  
“我们得出城去，哥哥！从这里没办法摧毁那些大家伙。”  
“好。我带两队骑兵出城，你在城墙上带领弓箭手。”  
“你想都别想。”但丁顶着风声搂紧了兄长的腰，维吉尔的马正沿着城墙马道往下跑。他不动声色地弯了弯嘴角，吩咐城墙下的士兵给他的弟弟牵一匹战马。他思索了片刻是否将这件事告知他们的父亲，又一声巨响之下，迸射的碎石直直地掀进城内，新落下的巨石将城墙砸出了一个不小的豁口。  
奥克们穿过这个豁口，怪叫着冲进守城的人群中，他们首要的目的是抬着巨木与盾牌加固城门的士兵们。  
“去告诉父亲！请他带领军队在城内御敌！”维吉尔吩咐一旁的士兵，但丁跨上拉来的战马，与他的兄长并肩站在了一起。“我们出城。”  
这对兄弟带着两支精锐的骑兵冲出去，长长的枪尖立刻挂上了奥克的脑袋，但丁也拔下背上的长剑，学着他的兄长像斩马刀一样挥动着它。幸运的是座狼骑士们已几乎被消灭了干净，所以这一路上他们并未受到太强烈的阻碍，迅速地靠近了奥克的大军。巨大的哥布林从大军的侧方杀了出来，它们胡乱挥舞着手里的流星锤或是狼牙棒，来不及躲闪的骑兵连人带马被拍成了肉酱。这些哥布林十分笨重，它们眼睛都被铁索贯穿，掌握在头顶上驾驶的奥克手里。  
“这个大块头可不太妙。得劳烦你帮我看会儿马，哥哥。”  
但丁立在马上，一箭射中操纵哥布林的奥克手腕，于是那只哥布林偏离了原定的方向，布满尖刺的流星锤砸扁了大片的奥克。再去看时，但丁的马上已空无一人，他踩着哥布林的手臂攀了上去，别在大腿的短匕自行弹出，流畅地切割掉奥克的头颅。于是这头哥布林彻底失去了掌控，与另一头哥布林撞在一起，狼牙棒与流星锤相击迸出碎屑，它们的头骨也就此凹陷下去。  
维吉尔只随意看了一眼，他两腿一夹马肚冲进大军中央，于是他所经之处的奥克们无一例外丢失了自己的头颅或是下身。斯宾塞的王储仿佛战车一般硬生生地分出一条通道，无数的断肢向两旁掀起，堆积出两座肉块的山丘。  
或许是未曾想过会遭此袭击，在投石机下方固守的奥克并不算太多，这对兄弟很快便带着仅剩的几人骑兵冲至附近。最后一头哥布林也发着疯冲散奥克然后倒下，臃肿的肉块震得四周几只奥克匍匐落地。但丁脚尖踏过这些奥克的头顶，四下张望找寻了一会儿他的马，这时一条银白的蛛丝斜刺里飞出，趁他分神迅速缠住他的脚腕。他这才看清蛰伏在黑暗中的巨蛛，那巨蛛用力拉动喷出的蛛丝，于是但丁在空中失去了平衡，他被拍在散落着尸块与断剑的地面上，翻滚了好几次才撞在堆起来的奥克尸体上停下来。维吉尔从一开始就关注到了这突发的一幕，他甚至心惊肉跳得来不及去斥责弟弟的鲁莽。他和那只巨蛛同时狂奔起来，出鞘的“亚曼铎”——这是他那柄长刀的名字——划出一闪而过的白光，这把锋利无比的神兵斩断了粗壮的蛛丝。于是他先巨蛛一步到达但丁的身边，伸手将他拉上了马。  
斯巴达的次子看上去并没有受到严重的伤害，他搂住兄长的腰，他们继续往投石机的方向前进。  
“我的马呢？”他在风中大喊。然而他的兄长并未回答他，很显然，他也不知道那匹可怜的战马跑到了什么地方。  
维吉尔在前行的途中遭遇了一击失败的巨蛛，这一次它没有盲目喷出蛛丝，而是举起了两支锋利的大鳌。但是太不幸了，它面对的并不是一般的人类战士，斯巴达的这双儿子驱着骏马，在与巨蛛擦身而过的瞬间一前一后斩断了那两支鳌足。失去平衡的巨蛛再也无力追赶，被后面赶上的斯宾塞骑兵戳成了窟窿。  
终于抵达投石机下方的半精灵兄弟一边拔出武器斩杀还存活的奥克，但丁冲着他的兄长问道：“那么我们要拿这些大家伙怎么做？”  
维吉尔抬头看了看，其实最好的办法是将这些工具占为己有，让它们继续守卫斯宾塞的城墙，但是很显然此时这是无法达成的事情。于是他回答他的兄弟：“砸了它们，或者烧掉。在其余的奥克回来之前——”  
他的话还没有讲完，因为他们听见身后遥远的地方传来了震耳欲聋的巨响，然后奥克们沸水一般欢呼起来。  
“……城门——”  
但丁回过头，错愕地看向他们来时的方向。斯宾塞的城门，终于被奥克撞破了！

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *注释
> 
> minui ohta：首战
> 
> 座狼/哥布林/巨蛛：都是奥克们的盟友，黑暗的生物。
> 
> 战争的描写参考了《魔戒》白城守卫战，以及《霍比特人》五军之战。

**Author's Note:**

> Ir covaith：当他们相遇时
> 
> 伊露维塔：即一如，埃努和一亚的创造者
> 
> 辛葛：多瑞亚斯的国王，辛达精灵的最高王。爱上了迈雅美丽安。下文的隐藏的王与灰斗篷的君王都指的是他。
> 
> 贝伦与露西安：第一对相爱的人类与精灵。


End file.
